


Waking Up

by midnightwriter



Category: Common Law
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's ridiculous but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wes was deeply sleeping when he felt a weight on his waist, pressing it delicately. Then he felt a kiss on his neck, followed by several ones from his shoulder to his ear, all very soft yet impossible to ignore. Without even open his eyes he smiled, feeling extremely familiar with the caring touch and the kisses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom. Actually, my first published fic in english. Cause this isn't my first language so I would really appreciate if you read it and report any grammar mistakes.

Wes was deeply sleeping when he felt a weight on his waist, pressing it delicately. Then he felt a kiss on his neck, followed by several ones from his shoulder to his ear, all very soft yet impossible to ignore. Without even open his eyes he smiled, feeling extremely familiar with the caring touch and the kisses.  
\- Someone's in a good mood. - Wes says with a husky and sleepy voice while turning to see the other man in his bed.  
\- Well, it happens every time you sleep here.  
\- Oh. You are feeling romantic too? You must want something. - he smiles at Travis.  
\- Well, I actually do want something. - Travis says putting Wes' body closer to his.  
\- And what is it? - Wes aks with a provocative expression.  
\- Nothing like that, you perverted. - he stops and thinks about it - Maybe later, after I tell you what I was thinking in the first place.  
\- Okay. - Wes buttress in his elbow, making easier to look to Travis' gorgeous eyes. - What is it?  
\- I wanna an upgrade. - Travis shrugs.  
\- An upgrade? Do you mind in explaning it better or should I start to guessing things?  
\- Upgrade on us, babe. Y'know? I want to wake up like this everyday: staring at your sleeply face and putting my hands all over you. - Travis slips his hands from Wes' waist to his thigh.  
\- Are you sure about this? I mean, I love to wake up like this too but won't this affect us? We already fight enough at work, if we start to live together and literally spend every minute of every day together we might kill each other for real this time.  
\- Well, we've been spending literally every minute of every day together for the last six months with terapy, cases, you making me dinner, we sleeping at each other's houses. And it has been good, right?  
\- Yeah. - he makes a pensative face for a few seconds before continuing - I guess that we should do it then.  
\- Seriously? - Travis smiles.  
\- Seriously. - Wes responds and Travis bring their bodies even more closer and kisses his boyfriend while trying to stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. o/


End file.
